


They're up again

by deuxange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU- Angel wings can be seen, Angel boner, Castiel's Wings, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Wings, based on prompt, embaressed!cas, embaressed!dean, i have no idea what this is, lol what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxange/pseuds/deuxange
Summary: Dean and Sam can see the wings of every angel. Cas always spreads them wide when he's around Dean, but weirdly only around Dean. So why not do some research?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's evening and this idea I found somewhere was stuck in my head

Dean and Sam were sitting in the bunker, discussing their newest case.   
"Dean, it's a skinwalker!"   
"Haven't you seen the missing heart? Its the only thing missing. This screams werewolf."   
"Yeah, well maybe it's a skinwalker gone rabid! I don't know. And how do you explain the-"   
Sam pauses and husveyes fix on a point behind Dean.   
"Hello Dean. Sam."   
The angel walks around the table.   
"Hey, Cas."   
"I have heard of your case. Been there myself. I believe it is a werewolf?"   
"Hahahaha,"Dean pats Cas' shoulder,"an angel of the lord is on my side. Still think you're correct?"   
Sam sighs in defeat and says,   
"Alright. If Cas says so."   
"Good. Thanks for dropping by Cas."   
He slowly pulls his hand down Cas' shoulder before putting it back on the table. They start talking about a plan to capture and kill it. When Dean asks if they still have silver bullets, Sam stops.   
"What?"   
Dean turns around. Cas, is still standing closely behind Dean, his wings spread wide.   
"Woah, Cas, everything fine?"   
"Yes. It is just my wings, apparently. I assume you have seen them before?"   
"But never that spread. Is that normal?"   
Cas stares quietly for a second.   
"Yes. Don't worry."   
"Alright. Sam lets go."   
"Cas are you coming,"Sam asks.   
Cas nods, pulling his wings down again. 

"Its then, several days later, that Cas appears again. Dean is still sleeping, when he jokts awake, seing Cas' presence.   
"Cas? What are you doing he-"   
He stops his sentence.   
"Good morning Dean,"Cas muffles, sitting on Dean's bed.   
"Uhm..your wings."   
"What is with them?"   
"You're doing the thing again,"he rubs his eyes.   
Cas realizes it and sees how far they've stretched.   
"Oh. I apologize. I did not see that."   
He quickly closes them, feathers brushing over the sheets.   
A few days later, Dean starts to seriously wonder whats up with Cas and his wings. It happenes before a few times, and is now starting again. When Cas is around Dean, its like they automatically unfold. Strangely, this doesn't happen when Sam is there or close to him. When he finally gets the time, he decides to ask.   
They're sitting at a table, talking about the next case. Dean is about to ask, when Sam jumps in the room, laptop in one hand.   
"Hey guys! So get this; I just read something about angels."   
Dean and Cas turn to him.   
"So apparently they have no control over their wings sometimes. They automatically spread them wide when around a person they're attracted to, because its their way of seducing them, wether they plan that or not."   
Dean is about to make a joke but then realizes..   
He throws a look at Cas, who is flushing at the ground. Sam is grinning fully.   
"Wait. Cas - you - what? Doesn't that mean-"   
Sam is laughing so hard that he's almost choking, when he sees Cas' wings high up in the air again.   
"Son of a..think you could have told me, Cas!"   
"I did not feel comfortable with the thought,"Cas mumbles quietly.   
"What, so you're absent-mindedly attempting to get me laid since weeks, and you don't think that's vital information?"   
Cas face looks even redder, if that's possible.   
"I'm sorry, Dean. I did not think you would want to know. To be fairly honest, you have not told me about your dreams either."   
"My - my what?"   
It must've been like cinema for Sam, because he's taken a chair and sat down beside them.   
"Do you feel the need for me to describe it for Sam?"   
"I do not - dream of you!"   
"Fine then,"Cas says, ignoring his wings,"what about the one including you, me, and a very hot shower?"   
Sam catches his breath, before starting to laugh again.   
"What the hell man? How do you even see my dreams?"   
"It sounded like you were praying to me a lot. It counts in dreams as well. I thought you were in trouble when you literally screamed my name so-"   
"Okay, I get it!"


End file.
